


Childhood Friends

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I gave Hux a first name, I wanted to write something about them meeting as kids, I went a little nuts, It was a nice idea, M/M, Nice stuff, Not sorry at all, also my friend and I mashed up up the universes, and it got out of hand, bad things happen, because bad things always happen, because we liked the idea of Kylo or Ben having siblings, fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Hux meet as friends and manage to stay friends through the years, also Ben stays on the Light side because I wanted him to.  Also Hux's first name is Alexander because I think it fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Little Kids

General Brendol Hux was meeting Leia Organa to talk about the oncoming differences in their points of view, he brought his son with wanting to keep the boy close to him. However the moment they were there, they were met by Leia and behind her was a shy little 6 year old boy with brown hair and curious brown eyes, he held tightly to his mother's leg as he looked at the newcomers.  
"Leia Organa, I presume"  
"General, come, let us talk"  
She motioned for him to come with her, using her practiced talent of walking with the boy holding her leg. The ten year old ginger haired boy watched with questioning curiousity about how she allowed her son to cling like that.  
"May we allow the boys to go play, this will be much too boring for them"  
Brendol frowned but did nod his head, intrigued by the fact that she was asking permission, like she knew he didn't want his son far from him.  
"Go on Alexander"  
The boy looked up before nodding and moving to step away from his father, not too sure about this action because he wasn't really ever allowed to play with other kids before.  
"Show him around Ben"  
The brown haired boy nodded his head quickly before moving to take Alexander by the hand to show him around. Alexander was more than shocked at the boy's sudden openness as he laughed. Soon enough they were in an open area and Ben looked at his possible new friend before tugging him to sit down. Alexander listening without a question though he was getting more and more curious now.  
"Uncle Luke says its best to meditate"  
"Meditate? What for?"  
"To get closer to the force"  
Ben sounded so excited as he tried to focus as he sat down on the floor, Alexander just looked at him a moment before sighing and doing his best to meditate. It was a little hard with how Ben seemed to be so excited he was shifting around.  
"You're not good at this are you?"  
Ben looked up and over at him quickly before giving that childish little frown before moving to jump up.  
"No, lets go see Uncle Chewie!"  
"Uh alright"  
Ben was quickly grabbing Alexander by the hand again to lead him to where Chewie and his dad were working. They worked a lot on spaceships and such, Ben thought it was a lot of fun except when he hurt himself trying to help.  
"Daddy! Uncle Chewie!"  
THe two both turned around and smiled at the sight of the small boy. Han gaining a curious look at the boy his son was tugging along,  
"Who do you have there?"  
"Oh his name is Alexander... His daddy is the General mama is talking to"  
"Oh really? Did you two come to help us?"  
"Yeah!"  
Ben jumped up and down and Alexander looked a little uncertain but let Ben pull him over to what Chewie and Han were doing. The two boys ended up helping for about an hour before Ben accidentally knocked the bucket of tools into the engine of the ship they were working on.  
After which Ben decided he should bring Alexander to meet his siblings, but Jaina and Jacen were too busy training but Anakin was the one to always stop what he was doing to help his little brother.  
"Hey Ben, what have you got there?"  
"My new friend!"  
Alexander blinked a few times at the declaration, not having realized they were now friends but he didn't argue it as Ben was explaining to his big brother all that they had done already today. Anakin chuckled as he listened to Ben explain it in the most enthusiastic way possible.  
"Well you two should go have some more fun, I'm sure there is plenty still to do"  
Ben seemed to think a little before moving to pull Alexander off once again, they ended up going all the way around the base before ending up back at the conference room where the meeting was ending. Brendol came out in a huff, grabbing his boy rather tightly by the arm to yank him off. Alexander couldn't help the yelp that came out of his mouth at the shock and pain of the yank.  
"Hey!"  
Ben couldn't help himself, the force reacted to his emotions and suddenly the ground in front of the General shifted upwards just slightly, enough to make him trip. He released his son's arm out of instinct to try and catch himself and Ben couldn't help but to run over to grab Alexander.  
"Ben!"  
The boy turned with a frown, not sure why his mother seemed so upset, Brendol quickly getting back to his feet as Leia moved to grab her son so the two could leave without any other problems, however the confused Ben started to get quite upset that his mother didn't seem to want to help when obviously that man wasn't very nice. His mother trying to assure him that it was okay but Ben knew it wasn't, he could feel it.


	2. Politics

When Ben was 14 years old his mother took him to one of the new council meetings, trying to rebuild what the Republic had been. Ben wasn't much for the whole politics thing, but Jaina and Jacen were all about fighting and Anakin was waist deep in spare droid parts almost all the time. Which left Ben to learn how to take his mother's place when she died.   
He tugged at the fancy outfit he had been given, it wasn't his kind of thing, he liked looser clothes, something that was warm and thick. But these were made to be nearly a perfect fit which was rather uncomfortable to him but he didn't complain anymore. He had already done a fair amount of that, enough that his mother actually told him, very politely to shut up.   
"Mother... Did I really have to come?"   
He was looking around at the hall full of older people, people his mother's age or older. He didn't like it here, he didn't fit in.  
"It's time you learned everything about this side of things"   
Ben sighed a little and tried his best to relax, which meant stretching the force out to search the area, it always relaxed him to know where everything was and who everyone was. Which is when he picked up an oddly familiar feeling, one he hadn't felt in years. He tilted his head a little and his mother quickly picked up on it.  
"What is it Ben?"  
"I... don't know"   
This made her rather concerned because he was sensing something and he didn't know what it was, he always had an answer for what he picked up through the force. A moment later Ben darted ahead and his mother called after him, however when he glanced back at her as he went around the corner he smacked head on into someone.   
Ben stumbled back and looked to see who had run into and there rubbing his head was a certain ginger haired young man, he must have been 18 by now.   
"Alexander!"   
The name was said with such shock and excitement he had to look up to see who the hell could still have that much excitement upon seeing him. His eyes went wide when he saw the 14 year old Ben standing before him, though he didn't have much time to react to it because suddenly he was being hugged by said teen.   
"How do you even still know me?"  
"The force, it picked you up right away, and I still remember cause you were like one of my first friends, I mean Poe was a good friend but I knew him like my whole life so he was like more family than friend"  
Leia sighed a little because Ben had always been talkative when he was excited or nervous and she wasn't sure which it was or maybe if it was both.   
"So uh what are you doing here?"  
"Oh I took my father's place when he died a year ago"   
Ben seemed to have to stop and think a moment like he was trying to figure out exactly how that corresponded with him being there.  
"And please just call me Hux okay, I prefer it to my first name"   
Ben gave him a curious look almost like he wasn't sure why that would be but he nodded his head.   
"That's almost like just calling me Solo..."   
Hux sighed a little before shaking his head because somehow Ben was as odd as he was when he was 6.  
“Anyway there is plenty I still have to do, it was interesting seeing you again”   
Ben grinned this wide and almost dorky grin at this, Hux shook his head with a smile on his face before he was moving to pass the two, Leia glancing up at her son who had already grown taller than her.   
“Come on, there is still a lot to learn for you”   
“Do I really have to?”   
“Well learning this will let you come to the meetings with me and you can participate, plus it seems the new General Hux will be attending such meetings”   
She didn’t even get finished before Ben was pulling on her arm to get her going to show him where he was supposed to go to learn. Leia chuckled at this, having figured he’d learn it even if it was just to see his friend more often. Though she was a little concerned because there was something about Hux that was different from when he was little, something that made him seem more like his father. She however hid her worries as best she could because she didn’t want to worry her son or have to wrongly suggest something may be wrong.


	3. Jedi Training

Ben however wasn’t just learning politics he had to learn to be a Jedi as well, which meant his attention was split between what his mother was teaching him and what his uncle was teaching him. Ben had a couple issues paying attention to both, meaning at times he would focus more on one than the other.   
However when he was told he had to help Luke watch the youngest member of the Jedi he managed to keep a good attention on his teachings. Young Rey was only 3 when Ben first formally met her, she was never as shy as Ben had been. In fact at such a young age she was already ready to fight anyone who came across her path.   
“No Rey, you’re too little”   
Ben was pulling the little girl back away from the 12 year old Jedi Padawans, she was trying to fight them despite her obvious disadvantage.  
“They start it!”   
“Remember what Luke says, be calm and patient”   
Rey gained the biggest pout at this because being calm and patient was boring and the other kids were never that, they always got to fight so why didn’t she. Though she didn’t like being carried away she never fought against her older cousin.   
Ben spent hours telling Rey all about his friend Hux, making sure to stop now and again to make sure she was still listening and oddly enough she managed to always keep her attention when he was talking. Finding when he would talk about things outside the Jedi Temple it was so interesting she had to listen.   
This meant the two were spending a lot of time together, to the point that Rey would sit and watch Ben train with her father. Though at times she would get bored when they were meditating. To the point that she would run over and jump on one of them to break them out of this boring routine. After many times Luke finally decided to tell her it was time for her to meditate as well.   
“But that boring”   
“Come on, you can sit in my lap”   
Rey turned to where Ben was sitting and holding his arms out to her and she darted over just about as quickly as her little legs could carry her before leaping into his lap. Ben held back a grunt before chuckling and shifting her into a comfortable position.   
“Okay, close your eyes and think of something happy”   
Rey nodded her head quickly before they were both quiet and still, Luke smiling quite a bit at this because he had never seen his daughter sit so still and quiet. Deciding he had to let his sister know her youngest son was quite a good influence. But despite how heartwarming this all was, Luke still had a bad feeling about the future, though he always was careful to keep those thoughts from the two.   
The closeness of the cousins got to a bit of an extreme when Ben went with his mother to one of the conferences and little Rey snuck on the ship with them. Somehow neither noticed until they were at the conference and were leaving the ship.   
“Hey!”   
One of the guards called as he ran over to grab the little girl, but when he had a hold of her she started screaming at the top of her lungs, calling for her cousin to save her. On instinct of course Ben spun around and yanked little Rey from the man’s grasp, pulling her over to him with the force. She started laughing as she floated through the air.  
“Rey, what are you doing here?”   
Leia’s tone managed to be both stern and loving, Rey just shrugging to the question as she clung to Ben once she was close enough. Somewhat concerned she might get sent home all by herself. She didn’t want to be alone, being alone sucked, that was why she hide away on the ship. She always seemed to feel alone without Ben there.   
“She’s here now, I can either take her home or well she could stay”  
“Yeah I wanna stay!”   
Leia chuckled a little at this and Ben gave her a slightly pleading look, wanting to introduce her to Hux since she already knew like everything he knew about him.  
“Alright, but keep a close eye on her Ben”   
“Of course mother”   
Rey was so excited she was nearly climbing onto Ben’s shoulders to look around at everything as they headed inside. Ben quickly using the force to locate Hux before he was breaking off from his mother as she headed for the room they were to be staying in.   
Rey was laughing loudly as Ben nearly darted down the halls, turning the corners sharply before almost running into Hux like the last time.   
“Hux!”   
Hux turned slowly, though he normally would have spun around at the shouting of his name, he knew only one person who would say it with such enthusiasm.  
“Ben, who is that?”   
“Oh she’s my cousin, she’s-”  
“I’m Rey. I’m 3”   
“Well it’s an honor to meet such a lovely young one”  
Rey giggled at this, she never cared much for people complimenting her like that, unless it was family which Hux obviously wasn’t but she could feel her cousin’s excitement at seeing him which made her excited.  
“So she’s going to be in the debates now?”  
“Only this once, she stowed away on our ship because she didn’t want to be left behind”   
“Cousin Ben is best!”   
Hux chuckled a little at this and Ben grinned really widely and all this made Rey even more excited, the others at the Jedi Temple were never this nice or happy around her, they always treated her like she was different just because she was Luke’s daughter, but she didn’t care. These two could be her best friends now.


	4. War

It was years later that a war broke out, Ben was told to stay back and keep an eye on the young Jedi, while everyone else went off to fight. He was 18 and should be allowed to fight too, everyone else was going. But instead he was here watching little kids. He was distracted from the annoyance when Rey would run up and tug on his hand.  
“Calm and patient”   
Ben sighed a little because of course he recited that so many times to her that she would say it now. However Ben realized soon that it was good he had stayed behind because not a moment later he picked up a danger approaching.   
“Kids go to Luke’s chambers”   
The kids were quick to listen but Rey wanted to stay and help because she had felt it too but when Ben nudged her to go after a moment she sighed and turned to hurry after the other kids, deciding now it was her job to make sure nothing got to them.   
Ben raised his lightsaber before letting out a small breath before the door was blasted open and troopers were firing into the building. Ben deflected each shot right back at them until they stopped firing.   
“Stand down Jedi, it’s over”   
Ben recognized that voice immediately and he felt a rage start to boil in him, he gripped his saber even tighter.  
“I won’t let you kill children”  
The words were spat out with such venom Hux hardly recognized who had spoken until he stepped into view and looked Ben over carefully. He hadn’t seen him for a couple years now.   
“We have orders”   
“Then come kill me, because it’s the only way you’re getting to them”  
“We don’t have to fight Ben, none of this has to happen. Come speak to our leader and you two can come to an agreement”  
Ben frowned a little, he wanted to believe Hux but there was a taint in the force, like something so inexplicably evil was behind this. Was whispering for him to come. But a moment later his attention was diverted when a trooper raised his gun.  
“Ben!”   
Ben spun around as the trooper fired and for the first time Ben managed to control the force more than he had ever done before and he caught the bolt midair, holding it in place before Rey was darting over to him, grabbing onto his leg and glaring at the soldiers before Ben released the attack and let it collide with the wall.   
“Sir”   
The trooper seemed to be warning Hux of something as Ben turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Rey looked confused when she noticed that Hux was the one standing with the mean people.   
“You shouldn’t be by them, they’re really mean”   
Hux was a little shocked that she didn’t understand but Ben shifted his position as if making sure she didn’t dart over there next because he knew she probably would. But not a moment later the other kids were moving to peek out and see what was going on. The troopers starting to open fire and Rey screamed at the sudden danger, her abilities with the force seemed to kick in and suddenly troopers were flying.   
Ben quickly put his saber away and gathered Rey up so they could leave, he had to keep her safe no matter what that meant. Hux never gave the order for the two to be followed as the other kids tried to hide again, tried to fight and tried to follow Ben.   
When they got out of there Ben found the closest ship to put Rey inside it so they could fly off. He was never the best pilot but he was going to have to be now if they were going to make it out of here in one piece. They ended up flying for hours, Rey had cried for most of it before she ended up falling asleep.   
When she woke they were on a desert planet and Ben was carrying her towards a building. It looked empty like no one lived there.  
“Do we live here now?”   
“You will”  
“But why not you?”  
Ben sighed a little because how was he supposed to explain this, he needed her somewhere safe so he could go help with the fight, if they had gotten to the Jedi Temple it meant things hadn’t gone well on the front lines and he had to make sure the rest of his family was okay.   
“I need you to be safe while I go check on everyone else. I’ll come back and get you, I promise”   
Rey nodded her head before Ben was putting her down inside the building and setting down a pack. Rey quickly peeked inside and found it had food and water and even some things she could play with to keep from getting too bored. When she looked up again though Ben was gone. She wanted to cry again because she hated being alone and now here she was all by herself.   
But she had to be strong, that’s what she was good at, she would be strong until he came back to get her just like he had promised he would.   
Ben soon took off once again, he was going to figure out what was going on, why would Hux want to kill a bunch of children and how did they even find the Temple to begin with. He needed these answers and there was only one way he was going to get them. He had to ask Hux himself, but that was going to be a little difficult but when was anything all that easy for him.


	5. Come Back to Me

Ben followed the force to track down Hux, it had taken a day or so before he was landing close enough not to catch attention but of course upon heading inside to find his old friend he had to get everyone’s attention.   
Troopers were firing at him but he either deflected the bolts or simply dodged them, making sure to kill each one that fired at him. He didn’t know which if any of these were the ones who killed the kids but he would make them all pay for it. Letting his emotions, his anger, control his actions as he stormed into the base.   
Hux was waiting patiently, he knew Ben would show up at some point and when the alarms went off he knew who it was. He always had a blaster on him but this time he tossed it onto the bed, far enough away that he wouldn’t be able to grab it and waited until Ben broke the door open.   
“You could have just knocked”   
“Why? Why did you do it?”   
Hux sighed a little before shifting in the chair he was sitting in. He wasn’t sure Ben could understand this but maybe, maybe, he could still complete his mission and bring the teen to see their side of things.   
“I had orders, but like I said it didn’t have to happen, you could have come with-”  
“Don’t turn this on me. You nearly killed Rey! You know that little girl that loved when you complimented her, you were the only person outside our family who could do that. Anyone else who said such nice things to her would have been kicked in the shins or force thrown into the wall”   
Hux was rather shocked to hear that, he hadn’t known the little girl was that attached to him, they only met a few times, granted those few times were days on end when she would get her way and be allowed to come to the conferences.   
“You were like family to her and she doesn’t even understand what you’ve done, she was so confused when she saw you, she thought they were forcing you to do this. Are they? Are they making you do this?”   
Hux knew they weren’t forcing him, he’d been taught this way, this is what he believed in but he could hear the pleading tone in Ben’s voice. Like he was hoping his friend was in there somewhere still. Hux merely shook his head and he watched as Ben’s shoulders dropped and he just looked confused and disappointed.  
“This is what I believe Ben, you were taught by your mother to follow your rules and my father taught me to follow his rules”  
“His rules?”   
Hux frowned because what was that supposed to mean, why would he pick out that part of the sentence.  
“You said his rules, not mine. You don’t believe His rules?”  
“I...”   
Hux didn’t know how to answer that because Ben was somewhat right because there were parts of what his father had taught him that he didn’t believe in but he couldn’t just tell Ben that, he couldn’t give him a false hope that he would walk away from this whole thing. As at this point where could he go, he just ordered the execution of children.  
“Instead, why don’t you come back with me?”  
Hux looked a little shocked but more so when the door opened and standing there was his leader, the Supreme Leader.   
“Master Snoke”   
Hux was quickly standing as he said this and Ben turned around to look at who was there, however he got confused when he saw no one before looking down and sure enough there stood the rather small Sith Lord.   
“So you’re the one who turned him to killing children”  
“I did nothing, he came willingly and serves me willingly. Do you not?”   
Ben couldn’t help but to shift so he was standing between Snoke and Hux at this point because he hadn’t the tainted darkness that he felt from Snoke, it was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Hux looked away from Snoke because he didn’t want to tell Ben he did all of this willingly, he had had his doubts about the whole slaughter of children but he couldn’t just outrightly disobey Snoke, the Sith was too powerful.   
However Snoke had sensed Hux’s thoughts and suddenly the young General was being thrown into the back wall. Ben turning his back on Snoke to hurry over to his friend because his mind had lost all focus on the dangers because his friend was hurt. Snoke took that opportunity to use the force to grab and throw Ben into one of the other walls.  
“Coming here was a foolish move young Jedi”   
Ben shook his head a little, his attention first going to Hux who was groaning, which meant he was alive and for now that was enough for Ben. He turned to Snoke who seemed rather like he liked throwing them around as he grabbed and threw Ben once again. But this time Ben fought the hold that was on him and managed to break free and catch himself before he could hit the wall.   
Snoke snarled before the sound of a lightsaber being ignited and Ben turned before jumping back as Snoke nearly sliced him in half. Ben was quickly reaching for his saber but Snoke was moving so fast he could hardly keep up. Snoke chased Ben around the small room which was hard for everyone in the room. However both had forgotten for a moment that Hux was still there, that is until he shot at Snoke. Snoke deflected the bolt and it shot back and hit Hux in the leg which dropped him to the ground which was enough time for Ben to make a strike at Snoke.   
It wasn’t much of a strike because the fight was so close quarters but it was enough to turn the tides so now Snoke was defending and Ben was on the offence. Hux stayed down to keep from being nearly sliced up by those two who were so wrapped up in their fight.   
Snoke soon enough managed to throw Ben into the wall again and knocked the lightsaber from his hand and when Snoke started to advance on him Ben was trying to shake off the feeling of the hard hit. Hux scrambled out and despite his injured leg he grabbed Ben’s weapon and stood in front of the younger man. Looking ready to fight Snoke himself.   
“You said we wouldn’t have to kill the children, then you said he wouldn't be harmed if he came of his own free will. How many more were lies?”  
“Oh my dear General, I never lied, you only perceived them as lies because it makes you feel better”   
Hux snarled before Snoke was coming at him with great speed and all three were shocked by how quickly Ben reacted, he jumped up and actually reached out, seeming to call out with the force as he actually grabbed Snoke’s saber by the blade. It burned his hand badly before the force he took to push it back cut into it to the point that he would probably be unable to use it now. But he was taking the saber from Hux a moment later and slashing at the shocked Snoke, cutting him across the face before the two force users could sense the others coming.   
“You win for now boy, but I will be back”   
Snoke almost literally disappeared into the darkness before Ben deactivated the lightsaber and dropped to his knees. Hux quickly got down next to him, ignoring his own injury to check his hand.   
“That was insane, what were you thinking?”   
“Uh that you were about to die”  
Hux looked at Ben a little unsure because he was sure the young man hated him for what he had done but oddly enough there wasn’t hate in his expression there was a look of what could be called affection, kindness, whatever but it was the last thing Hux was expecting to see.  
“You’re probably never using that hand again by the way”   
“Oh I can tell, I can’t even feel it anyway....”  
Hux nodded a little before moving to stand which was a bad plan because then he became very aware of the wound as pain shot through him and he almost fell, but Ben stood up quickly enough to catch him but the quick movement sent him off balance and they both went tumbling to the ground, which was how Poe found them.  
“Uhhh you need a minute?”   
“Oh Poe, no, actually his leg needs tending to”   
Poe nodded his head before moving to help how he could, he could tell right away by what Hux was wearing that he was on the opposing side but he also knew that he meant something to Ben and since Ben seemed so comfortable around him right now he couldn’t be all that bad. Looking towards Ben once he finished wrapping up Hux’s leg.  
“I’ll go let your parents know you’re here”  
Ben nodded because he knew Poe knew that meant something happened at the Jedi Temple. But Ben also knew he wasn’t going to pin the blame on Hux, he’d never do that.


	6. Recovery

When Leia, Han and Luke found Ben again he, Hux and Poe had gone back to the temple, well more like Ben was waiting there with Hux while Poe was given the location of Rey so he could go get her. Ben had wrapped his hand even though he couldn’t use it anymore because he didn’t want his mother seeing what it looked like now.   
“Honey”   
Leia ran over to hug Ben as she said this and Ben kind of squirmed in the hug a little but hugged her back.  
“What happened?”  
Ben turned his head to look at Luke before letting out a small sigh and shaking his head.   
“I was watching the kids like you asked and troopers showed up and I tried fighting them but I couldn’t. I barely got Rey out of there. I left her on Jakku so I could find out if you guys lived or not. I just sent Poe to go get her”   
“You left Rey by herself!?”  
Ben flinched slightly at this and Leia let out a small sigh as she looked at her brother, giving him a scolding look for the outburst and he sighed, muttering an apology because he knew it must have been hard for Ben to make that decision.   
“I kept an eye on her through the force, to make sure she was still okay...”  
“I know, I can feel it, I’m sorry.”  
Ben just nodded his head a little before Luke turned to look at Han.  
“Help me take care of the kids...”  
Han just nodded his head before moving to follow Luke into the temple and Leia moved to take Ben and Hux back to the house, but Ben wanted to wait at the docking bay because he had promised Rey he would come and since he didn’t he wanted to make sure she knew he was still there.   
However he made sure Hux went back to the house with Leia because he needed to stay off his leg as much as possible until it was completely healed. Ben ended up pacing around quite a bit until he saw Poe’s X-Wing landing and he darted over as quickly and carefully as possible.   
The moment Poe got Rey down she was running over to Ben as quickly as possible, literally jumping up into his arms, Ben barely able to catch her which she quickly took notice of.  
“Did you get hurt? How bad is it? Who did it? Should I fight them?”  
“Yes, I can’t use my hand anymore, a Sith Lord and no”   
Rey contemplated the information he gave her before she was sliding down from his arms to look at his bandaged hand, he didn’t move it away though it felt a little awkward because he couldn’t feel her taking it and moving it around.  
“Did that mean Sith break it? Why can’t you use it?”  
“He tried to hurt Hux, so I did a stupid thing and grabbed his lightsaber, it burnt my hand so badly I can’t feel it anymore and then when I moved the lightsaber away it nearly cut it in half....”   
Rey nodded her head a bit before she was taking Ben’s other hand, deciding this one would do to hold now since she knew he liked being able to feel she was right there. Ben looked at Poe with a grateful smile, not just for bringing Rey back but for not getting all angry that Ben had brought back the other side’s general.   
“Hey, he’s your friend and you trust him and I trust you”  
“Thanks man”   
Poe nodded his head before turning to head off and Ben moved to walk home with Rey starting to talk to him about what she was doing on Jakku while he was out making things better. Ben listened as intently as she would listen to him back when she was too little to be let anywhere but the Temple.   
When they got back to the house Leia had food made for them and she had given Hux some of Ben’s clothes, which were a bit big on Hux because despite being 4 years older than him, Hux was still smaller. Rey grinned really widely before running over to hug Hux, happy he was away from the mean people now.   
“Did Ben rescue you from the mean people?”  
“Yeah, Little Warrior, he did”   
Hux ruffled her hair a little as he said this and Rey got an even brighter smile before she was looking back at Ben because she knew he had been like a superhero. But now she had actual proof of it.   
Ben moved over to sit down by Hux before looking at his mother who chuckled before moving to leave them be, letting Rey stay of course because that little girl wouldn’t leave them unless explicitly asked to and even then she was always sad when they didn’t want her around. Which wasn’t often but there were times it happened.   
“You doing alright?”  
Hux looked at him and nodded a little, looking at Ben’s hand, feeling slightly at fault for what happened. Ben sighed a little because he picked up on it.   
“Hey it’s fine, I can fight with one hand. Don’t worry about it okay?”  
“Yeah no worrying, we’re all friends, we all forgive each other”  
The two chuckled which made Rey confused because she was serious, but she smiled when they both nodded their heads seeming to be alright with this answer now.   
Luke later came by to talk to Ben about this Sith he had fought, because it had been a long time since there were any active Sith about.  
“His name was Snoke, the troopers called him the Supreme Leader. He’s small but really powerful.... If Hux hadn’t distracted him for a second I don’t think I would have been able to keep up long enough for Poe and the others to show up”  
“Alright, I don’t want you going seeking out a fight with him okay, we’ll handle him when he shows his face again”   
Ben nodded his head because while he was curious about how Snoke got so powerful he was not keen on the idea of fighting him again any time soon, at least not until he got used to fighting with one hand.   
But things were happy now and he was hoping that they would stay that way for a while because he liked it this way, everyone all together again, everyone was friends. But he was scared still because he hadn’t sensed his siblings in awhile, not since the battle, well the twins anyways, he knew Anakin was alive. That kid wouldn’t go down for anything. But Jaina and Jacen were either dead or managed to block their links to the force from being detected which Ben didn’t put it past them to do that. But like Luke always said calm and patient. That’s what he would be now as he relearned everything to apply it to the one handed fighting.


End file.
